


New Awakenings

by crisiskris



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 18:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crisiskris/pseuds/crisiskris
Summary: Logan finds out what's different in the new now - post DOFP and Apocalypse compliant.





	New Awakenings

He woke up screaming, thrashing in the bed. It was inevitable that he would, of course. He only remembered the torture from his own timeline, but Xavier had implied that the same had happened to the man whose fractured consciousness he had replaced when he crashed back into the current reality. Both body and mind had a memory, and neither had much in the way of good times to draw on. 

The dream fled and the fear stayed, and for a long moment, Logan stared at the ceiling, grunting in imagined pain, tears in his eyes, completely lost. 

And then the door opened. 

He couldn’t have stopped himself if he’d wanted to. The minute the latch clicked, his body heaved up from the bed and into the farthest, darkest corner. He felt blood trickling down the edges of his fingers as his claws - still adamantium-enclosed, and didn’t that just make him want to weep in fury - extended. His breathing quieted, though his heart was pounding, control having been burned into him through years of training and forced obedience. His eyes narrowed. 

The lights flicked on and the door shut, and Logan couldn’t stop the growl that built up in his throat as his pupils restricted against the light. He smelled the man before he saw him. 

It was Summers, of all people, and he looked… sad. “It’s alright, Logan,” he said. “You’re safe.”

“What?” He gasped out, shocked. 

“You’re safe. I will *never* let them hurt you like that again.” And Logan knew, instinctively, that he meant it. 

He stumbled to the bed, fell down on it, claws receding. He held his head in his hands and took a long, deep breath. He was trembling. He heard Scott cross the room and felt the bed dip under the additional weight. 

“Did…” Logan’s voice came out rough, and he had to stop and clear his throat. “Did Xavier tell you about… that I’m…different?”

“Yes.”

“Then how did...why…” Logan couldn’t find the words to ask what he wanted to ask. Scott’s hand suddenly landed on his back and he startled at the touch, his shaking increasing, but Scott just slowly rubbed between his shoulder blades, back and forth, soft and steady, and Logan’s body didn’t feel the need to jerk away. It was soothing. It was the gentlest thing that he had experienced since Mariko, and that had been years ago. 

“Charles told me that in your timeline, you… suffered just as you had in ours. I guess we weren’t close then?”

Logan laughed. “No,” he replied. “Definitely not.” He regretted the words instantly, expecting Scott to withdraw. He was shocked at the fear he felt, that Scott might do so.

But Scott didn’t. The hand just kept rubbing, gentle lines from left to right and back again. “Well, we were here,” he replied. “We were very close. When you had nightmares, I would come to you. And I’ll keep doing so, unless you tell me not to.”

Logan felt something he hadn’t felt in ages. Gratitude. “Okay,” he said. 

“Okay,” Scott echoed, and Logan could hear the smile in his voice. The hand went back and forth, back and forth, and suddenly Logan’s control was breaking. He took a breath and it wasn’t long and deep and controlled. It was ragged. It was a sob.

“Christ,” he choked out. “Christ, stop -“ the hand stilled on his back, and that wasn’t what Logan meant, and he started to shake harder, rocking back and forth, tears spilling. “No, don’t, please, Christ…” Scott was there beside him then, wrapping his arms around him, pulling him tight against his chest, and Logan clung to him, weeping into his shirt. “Sorry,” he muttered, unable to stop himself. “Sorry. Sorry, I don’t usually, I don’t…”

“It’s alright, Logan,” Scott answered, holding fast. Logan felt Scott’s lips grace his forehead. He knew it should have been confusing, even repulsive, but it wasn’t. It was… safe. It was comforting. He clung tighter. 

“Scott,” he whispered, the tears starting to finally slow. Scott held him, rocking him gently. 

“I’ll kill them,” Scott promised quietly, placing more kisses on his temple, in his hair. “I’ll find them and I’ll kill them all.” It was the kind of declaration of love that Logan would have made. 

“I believe you,” he replied, raising his head, and felt Scott’s smile as he pressed his lips against the other’s in a kiss.


End file.
